Reason
by InsuperableMisnomer
Summary: Set 2 weeks after In The Cold, Cold Night, pt. 2 Eli throws an end of winter break party while Cece and Bullfrog are out of town. He finally has that talk with Clare but she has some news that really surprises him. Slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey ya'll so this is my first story! :) I sat down with an idea and this came out. I have no idea where it's going. No smut...in this chapter ;) I don't own Degrassi or the song Reason by Hoobastank which I was listening to while I wrote this earlier today :) I Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Eli! My _man_! This party is great!" Drew Torres said to me and stumbled away, obviously plastered. I didn't want to invite any jocks, but Drew was my best friend's brother. Since he was outrageously popular, that meant a small back to school gathering on the last day of winter break turned into an all out raging party.

I looked around the room and saw Jake Martin drinking out of a red solo cup standing near the foyer. I hoped that meant Clare was here too. I hadn't seen her since the Frost Festival and was quite anxious about discussing that kiss. She didn't text or IM me all break and I was hoping she didn't think she had made a mistake by kissing me. I glanced to the middle of my living room and saw that it had became the dance floor. Drew was now up behind Bianca De Sousa, grinding like his life depended on it. I thought he was dating Katie Matlin. I shrugged.

I walked into the kitchen, hoping to find a certain auburn haired girl _somewhere_. All I saw was her friend Alli dancing on top of the dinner table. I rolled my eyes and turned around and ran smack into someone and heard a small "oof."

"Clare!" I felt my face light up as I gave her a huge bear hug.

"Eli." She said, a little surprised.

"I've been looking all over for you!" I exclaimed, still grinning like an idiot. "I tried texting you over break." I said when she stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry. I saw but things just got difficult at home and I didn't feel like talking to anyone really."

"Oh that's okay. Just know I'm here for you, alright?" I tried hiding the hurt in my voice.

She nodded. "I don't know if you'd want to be here for me with this type of thing." She shifted her weight nervously.

"Of course I would." I put her face in between my hands and looked her in the eyes. "I would do _anything_ for you." I saw her go wide eyed as I started leaning in, her cheeks still between my palms.

"Eli, I-" She sputtered before I kissed her. I could tell she was stunned because she wasn't moving her lips but after a second, they thawed and she kissed me back, much more forcefully than she ever had before. She locked her hands behind my head, holding me to her. I backed her up against the wall and she squeaked into the kiss. We stayed liked this for I don't know how long just rediscovering each other until we needed to pull away for air. "Eli, we need to talk." She said slowly, looking back and forth between my eyes.

"Oh yes, the much awaited talk." I exclaimed happily trying to cover up the fear surging through me since I saw her expression after we broke apart. I nodded down the hall. "We can use my room to get away from the noise."

My room was now free of all the junk, just some posters on the walls and a few knick knacks here and there. "Wow Eli." She said looking around at the improvement from the last time she'd been here. "I guess your hoarding problem is under control." She noted.

"Yep. And so is my BPD." I smiled proudly and sat on my bed, patting the seat next to me. She sat down where I patted after a moment. She looked at war with herself. "Everything okay?" I asked.

"Um," She chewed her lip.

"Clare," I put my arm around her. "You can tell me _anything_."

"I-" She looked at me and looked away. "Over break-" She started then went back to chewing her lip.

"Just start from the beginning." I rubbed her back trying to relax her. From the look on her face, I could tell what she had to say wouldn't be good.

"When I went home for break, all I could think about was you. Mom, Glen, Jake-" She winced saying his name."and I went up to the cabin. I kept thinking about you and wasn't really _there_ when we were suppose to be having family time. My mom kept getting on my case about talking more and listening more and we got into a big fight. Jake's room was right next to mine and he heard me crying and came into to check on me. We talked and he made me feel better about the fight with my mom. When he got up to sleep in his room I asked him to stay with me, just wanting someone to be there. And he slept in my bed with me. We cuddled. Then on Monday, we went back home and he couldn't stop smiling at me all day and that night I went into his room and asked what was up with him. He said it was just really nice to have a cuddle buddy and winked at me. That was all until Wednesday when he came into my room in the middle of the night saying he had a nightmare about his mom. (1) I let him get under the covers with me and he said he couldn't sleep and I turned around to face him and he kissed me out of nowhere and I-I don't know why but I let him and I kissed him back. And it got way too far way too quickly," I could tell she was sparing me the details. "And we, we ended up doing something neither of us were prepared for." She glanced at me.

"What did you two do?" I said with my eyes closed, trying to unball my fists.

"I-I had sex with Jake." She whispered after a long pause.

There. She had said it. My biggest fear.

"Was it your first time?" I asked.

"Eli! Yes! Of course!"

"And you guys are back together." I put my head in my hands.

"No Eli. It was a _huge_ mistake. I-I really want to be with you." She said as she pulled my hands away from my face and nudged my chin up to look at her.

"I love you." She stared into my green eyes with her soft blue ones.

"I love you too." I said, caught off guard.

"Good." She smiled. "There's just one other thing." Her eyes cast down to look at my wooden floor.

"What is it?" I asked. I put both my arms around her. Trying to get the image of that beast touching my Clare out of my head, I snuggled close to her, taking in her scent.

"Jake and I, we-" She closed her eyes. "We didn't use protection." I squeezed her tighter, processing the words she had just spoke. "And I didn't get my period the week after like I was suppose to." I felt droplets of her tears on my arms.

"Wow Clare." I pulled away from her a little to look at her. " You sure know how to scare a guy senseless." I chuckled, trying to get her to stop crying. "Look," I said. "We will go buy a pregnancy test for you tomorrow after school, on me." She laughed a little hysterically. "If you want Alli to come with too that's fine." She nodded.

"I want both you guys to be there." She hugged me back for a minute and then said "I'm so glad I have such great friends."

"Um, hate to break it to you but my intentions with you are not in the least bit friendly." I said with a meaningful look on my face and winked at her. Before I knew it, she was kissing me again and had practically tackled me onto my bed. The kiss was intense, animalistic almost. The kiss answered all the questions we've been holding back. Were we a couple? Yes. Did she miss me in the year that we'd been apart? Yes. Did her pretty dark curls still have that subtle cinnamon scent? Yes.

After about an hour of kissing,(I didn't want to push things further given the circumstances.) she pulled away and sighed in the most heartbreaking way. "I'd always thought you would be my first. I really wish you would have been."

"I wish I could've been." I agreed, tracing the skin on her stomach where her t-shirt had ridden up. "I would have made sure it was perfect. Candles, flowers, music, the works."

"That would have been nice." She smiled.

"We could still do that one day. It just wouldn't be your first time." I said sadly.

"Well I guess now we're even because it wouldn't be your first time either." She quipped.

"Gee thanks. Bring up my dead ex girlfriend at a time like this." I joked.

"I'm just saying." She flicked my shoulder.

"You're right though." I muttered. "I'm not glad I didn't get to be your first, but I promise to be happy as long as I'm your last." I snuggled closer to her in the dark.

"Same goes for me being yours." She pressed her back against my chest and her eyes fluttered close.

* * *

**Hi again :) so? Thoughts? And also since I have no idea where this story will go, I'm going to ask you guys: should Clare be *dun dun dun* pregnant?**

**(1) In my story, Jake's mom is dead because I felt like killing her *deranged smile***

**I WILL update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Second chapter! Yay! Thank you to everyone who reviewed or alerted or favorited! I've already started chapter three and it should be up tomorrow or Thursday. I would be updating everyday but my laptop doesn't have microsoft so I have to talk my mom into logging me onto the 'family computer.' That she keeps locked at all times and in her bedroom. -_- Well, enough of my rant. Enjoy.**

* * *

I layed in my room, enjoying the sounds of Clare's light snores. I could still hear the thumping music as the party continued. Surprisingly, it wasn't that loud._ It must be winding down_ I thought as I looked at the bright numbers on my alarm clock informing me that it was just after 1am.

_Buzz, buzz, buzz._

I heard what I guessed to be Clare's phone vibrating. I know it's kind of creepy but curiosity consumed me and I reached into her sweatshirt pocket and pulled out her phone. The front screen said that she had received a text from 'Mom.' I opened it, worrying that she would be in trouble given the time.

_You told me that the movie got out at one. Where are you? Do you need me to pick you up from the theater? I don't mind giving Alli a ride home._

I responded to the text as 'Clare.'

_Sorry, the movie ran late and we just got out. Mrs. Bhandari picked us up and said I could spend the night. Is that okay with you?_

I sent a silent prayer that her mom wouldn't mind. Even though she's already asleep, I wouldn't mind a sleepover with Clare.

Her phone buzzed again.

_That's fine. Just make sure you two get to school on time tomorrow._

_Thanks Mom. I will._

I chuckled to myself wondering what Mrs. Edwards (1) would do if she knew where her daughter really was. I sat up in my bed and glanced at the girl of my dreams. She looked so peaceful despite the awful sounds of pop music still playing. I lay back down and eventually the music shut off and the voices stopped, leaving me alone with Clare and my thoughts.

It was hard picturing her with someone else. It slightly enraged me that the _monster_ who had deflowered my innocent Clare _was just in my house_.

I groaned. What did I just get myself into? I know I love Clare with all my heart and want to spend forever with her, but if she is pregnant what will happen? Will Jake want to marry her? If so, would she agree, leaving me in her dust? When her parents found out, would they _force_ them to get married? What if Jake decides he wants her back? She couldn't very easily escape him while they were living in adjacent bedrooms. If she wasn't pregnant, would she want to have sex with me? (I'm a guy. I couldn't help but wonder.)

I rubbed my temples wishing I could know what exactly was going on in her uterus right about now. _Wait_, did I really just think **that**? I shuddered and eased myself off of the mattress, trying not to disturb Clare. I needed a midnight snack. I padded into the kitchen barefoot and noticed how disheveled my house looked. Guess I'm going to have to do some cleaning...tomorrow.

I opened one cupboard and pulled out a bag of marshmallows. I grabbed a handful and tossed them into a bowl. I stuck it in the microwave and typed in 15 seconds. As the machine whirred, I found a jar of peanut butter and a spoon. At the beep I picked up the bowl and added a couple globs of peanut butter and stirred the sticky concoction together. (2) I walked back to my room to find a groggy Clare, rubbing her eyes. "Hey beautiful." I tried to say with a full mouth. It came out sounding more like "hrrw beufr."

She cocked her head to the side. "What are you eating?" I heard her voice say as I sat down next to her on the bed.

"Melted marshmallows mixed with peanut butter." The look on her face made it seem like I had just responded with "Puppies."

"It's good. Want some?"

She scrunched up her nose. "No thanks."

"Okay. More for me." I smiled. "So how was your-" I craned my head to look at my alarm clock. "two hour nap?"

"Fine. I woke up because you weren't here warming me up." She pouted.

"I'm here now." I leaned over her and put my empty bowl on my nightstand.

She looked at my clock and exclaimed _"3am!"_ She shot off the bed. "My mother's probably having a melt down right now! I'm sorry Eli, I really have to be leaving." She put her hands on the side of her head in frustration. "My mom's going to _kill_ me." She mumbled.

"No. It's okay. I kinda texted her on your phone telling her that you were at Alli's tonight." I attempted at a puppy dog look. "You mad?"

"Oh no. Of course not." She smiled.

"Good. Now come here and keep_ me_ warm." I smirked as I pulled her down onto the bed so she was laying next to me.

She giggled as she tumbled to my side. "As you wish."

"_That's_ what I like to hear." I exclaimed and held both her hands above her head and hovered over her.

On her left hand ring finger, I felt the coldness of her purity ring. I stopped our mock wrestling and glared at the piece of metal. "Pure hearts wait, huh?" She flinched as I read the engraving out loud. I let go of her and turned on my side, facing away from her. I felt bad for being so curt but it _hurt_ seeing the ring and having the story flood back into my mind.

I felt her small hand rest on my shoulder. "Why do you still wear it?" I asked.

I heard her take a breath and could tell without looking that she was gnawing on her lip."Last year, when we were together the meaning of this ring changed to me." I layed on my back to hear her better. "I thought it meant at first that 'pure hearts' wait for marriage." She paused and looked me in the eye for the first time that night. "But after my parents divorcing and falling in love with you, I knew in my heart that it should mean waiting for true love, to be in love with someone." Her eyes welled up with tears and they spilled over.

I sat up and put both my arms around her. "And I know that's the farthest thing from what I've done. That night even, after the deed was done, I sent him to his room and chucked_ this-_" She held up her left hand. "across the room." She looked down at her ring. "But when I woke up Thursday I realized couldn't go down to the breakfast table without it, with my mom there. She'd just _know_." She frowned. "And I kept feeling so guilty about wearing it the next few days. I just kept thinking and thinking about it and it's meaning. I came to the conclusion that I could still wear it, and this is a terrible excuse, but it's because I hadn't made love yet."

I rose my eyebrows at her. "Eli," She cupped my head in her hands and my expression softened. "What happened between Jake and I wasn't _making love_ or anything near it. It wasn't sweet or slow or romantic in anyway. It was just sex or, or _fucking_." She made a pained face at using a curse word. "But," She started again. "I'm still waiting to make love with someone that I am in love with. And I want that someone to be _you_."

My hurt faded looking into those perfect blue eyes, inches from my green ones. "Eli say something." She pleaded.

Being a terrible listener, as usual, I disobeyed by crushing my lips over hers.

* * *

I woke with a start at my alarm clock beeping relentlessly. I smacked it in the general area of the snooze button. I draped my arm back over a warm..._Clare_?

The previous night's events crept back into my memory. I sighed and nudged her. "Morning beautiful." I whispered in her ear.

Her eyes flew open at the sound of my voice. "_Eli!_" She grinned.

I smirked back at her and kissed her cheek. "Time to get ready for school." I mentioned apologetically.

She sighed. "Right, _school_." Her face crinkled up.

She got up and walked to my door. After she opened it, she poked her head out checking to see if the coast is clear. "You don't have to worry about my parents. They won't be back in town until later this afternoon."

"Oh." She looked relieved and walked across the hallway and into the bathroom.

I layed back down and heard the shower running. After a few minutes of 'resting my eyes' I got up and put on the stupid school dress code khakis and and a black and white striped long sleeved shirt under my blue polo. While looking in the mirror and putting on my silver guitar pick necklace, I saw my door open. I turned around and froze. Clare was wearing nothing but a towel around her body. Her cheeks turned pink when she noticed that I was looking at her.

"Eli, don't stare." She giggled.

"Well what do you expect? My incredibly sexy but _conservative_ girlfriend just walked into my room with one piece of cloth wrapped around her entire body, dripping wet. And sad to say this is the _least_ amount of clothes I've seen her in." I let my eyes sweep over her from head to toe, taking the sight in.

"Eli!" She scolded and stuck her tongue out at me.

"I am a_ man_. Can you blame me?" I smirked.

"Yes!" She exclaimed and smiled as she walked over to me. She stared straight into my eyes as she reached behind me slowly, knowing exactly what she was doing to me. A short moment later she pulled back her hand, giant purse in hand. She was still looking into my eyes. I leaned in for a kiss as she turned on her heel out of the room and back into the bathroom. I sat down on the chair her purse had previously been occupying, still in a daze.

This was going to be one _long_ day.

* * *

**Okay, I know I'm kind of prolonging the moment where we find out if Clare is pregnant or not but you will find out next chapter, I promise!...Maybe.**

**(1) So I know that Clare's mom's last name is Martin but I just think that it sounds better as Edwards so I'm keeping it that way.**

**(2) Has anyone else ever done this? It's YUMMY! I ate some while writing this chapter. :) If you haven't tried it you should. It's good with Nutella too. :) I probably just sound like some strange kid who likes to put random things in the microwave but I swear I'm not...Though I have found out that bananas melt if they're in the microwave too long...**

**Bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So today I was reading the news on the homepage and since 2002, 'detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature' (smut) hasn't been allowed on the site. We got a lot of law breakers in the house, eh? Oh well. To hell with their rules. Smut forever! ;)**

* * *

The school day passed quickly, with few assignments because it was the start of a new semester. I went to Clare's locker and found Alli waiting for her too. I said an awkward "Hello." Since she was Clare's best friend but I don't like her that much and don't care to get to know her. We stood there for a minute, waiting.

Soon enough, Clare showed up, still beautiful enough to take my breath away despite the circles under her eyes and tired expression. We were lucky that last night she had packed to stay at Alli's just incase so this morning we didn't have to worry about going to her house for her uniform. She opened her locker to get the things she needed but a pile of textbooks tumbled out. As she started to bend to get them Alli stopped her by putting a hand on her arm. "I'll get them. No need for strain in your current_ condition_." She looked at Clare's stomach.

There was a pregnant pause. (No pun intended.)

"Alli, we don't know if I have any kind of _condition_ or not yet. And even if I was in_ that_ condition, I wouldn't be far enough along to need help picking up my stuff." She snapped and picked up her books. She looked at me expectantly and still slightly annoyed. "Are we ready?"

I sighed and led the way outside. Since I didn't have Morty anymore, (1) we all walked to a nearby pharmacy. "Does Jake know about _this_?" I asked as we walked.

"No. We haven't really talked since that night. I kicked him out of my room after..._you know,_ and he's been mad at me ever since."

"Why would he be mad?" Alli asked.

"Well after_ it_ happened, I was crying because well it _hurt_ and I regretted instantly." Clare glanced at me. "And I started yelling at him because I was mad at him, I was mad at me. I knew it was a mistake." She glared at the ground. "He called me psycho because of it. Now he just ignores me like I'm not even important. He was a virgin too believe it or not but now I hear him on the phone late at night with Jenna all the time and I think one night she even snuck into his room." She got a pained look on her face. "From the noises they were making, I sure don't think they were just having a _study_ date."

"Oh my God Clare! That's horrible. You poor thing." Alli put an arm around her as we approached the pharmacy.

* * *

"Clear Blue, First Response, E.P.T.?" Alli listed. "There are too many brands!" She groaned.

"Grab one of each." Clare answered. I raised my eyebrows at her. "I just wanna be _sure_." She shrugged.

"Okay." I lifted my hands in defeat. "Best two out of three." I chuckled to myself which received two identical glares from two very different girls. "I'll just go wait at checkout." While walking down the next aisle as a shortcut to checkout, I noticed some very...provocative but appealing words on some of the products jumping out at me. I grabbed three different boxes...just to be _sure_. I took them to the checkout to get rung up and quickly stashed the bag in a pocket on the inside of my leather jacket.

I tried to look innocent as Clare and Alli emerged from their aisle, sure enough with three boxes. Alli raised an eyebrow. "What's that look on your face?"

"What look? This is just my face. Do you have a problem with it?" I raised my eyebrow mockingly at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said as I payed for the blue, pink, and purple boxes. "I'm so glad that ugly death car of yours is history. I'd _hate_ to be riding in it right now." She said as we walked out.

"That is no way to talk about the deceased!" I exclaimed.

"Who cares!" Alli shot back.

_"I_ care!" I responded.

"Will the two of you just _shut up!"_ Clare practically screamed.

Alli and I both stopped talking as we all walked to my house because it was closest.

"Will your parents be home yet?" Clare asked abruptly as we reached my front door.

"No, not until six." I checked the clock on my phone. "It's only 4:30." I unlocked the door and we stepped inside. "So..." I said into the silence.

"Let's get this over with." Clare huffed.

They made me wait outside the bathroom but I could still hear them talking. "So you just pee on it?" Alli asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I-I guess." Clare replied. I heard a zipper and someone sitting down.

"Well?" Alli asked impatiently.

"I can't."

"Everybody can pee, Clare."

"Well not with you watching me like that!"

"Fine. I'll turn around." I heard feet shuffling. "Better?"

"Not really." I hear the faucet turn on.

"What about now?"

"A little but I sill, I don't know. I don't think I have to _go_ right now."

I heard Alli huff. "Eli, go get Clare a big glass of water ."

"On it!" I yelled back, glad to get away from their conversation. I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and went to the sink. After the glass was full I went back to the bathroom and walked in.

"Eli! Get out!" Clare exclaimed, blushing deep red with her pants around her ankles.

"Sorry!" I half shouted and sloshed water on myself as I closed the door. "I spilled water on myself. I'll leave the glass outside of the door. I'm going to change." I set the water down and I heard the door open and close as I went to my room.

I decided to just change out of my entire uniform though I only spilled water on my pants. After getting dressed, I went back to the bathroom. "This one's blank. What does that mean? It's been two minutes."

"Well for that test it means 'not pregnant.'" Alli said.

"Okay well this one has two lines."

Someone sucked in a breath.

"What?"

"For that test it means 'pregnant.'"

"Oh no!" Clare responded. "I was hoping for three negatives." I heard her start to cry.

I knocked on the door and waited. "Is it okay if I come in?"

"Yeah." Alli replied. Clare's clothes were back on and they were sitting on the edge of the bathtub with three sticks next to Alli. I sat on the other side of Clare and put my arms around her while she was still sobbing. "It's okay Clare. Maybe it was a whacked test. It could be wrong. Like Eli said, best two out of three." Alli tried to placate Clare.

"What's the last one say?" I asked.

Alli picked up the stick with the purple end. "A plus sign means pregnant and a minus sign means not pregnant." She said, reading the box it came from. She looked at the stick. "Negative!" She squealed. "Clare you're not pregnant!" she yelled and hugged Clare. It ended up being an awkward group hug on the account that Clare was still in my arms.

"Can we get out of my bathroom now?" I said after a minute. "Knowing my parents, they'd suspect we were having some weird bathroom orgy or something when they got home." We stopped hugging and stood up. "Um..." I said looking at the pregnancy tests.

"I'll just take _these_ with me and dispose of them myself." Clare volunteered, sweeping them up in her hands and stashing them in her book bag.

When we got into the hallway I asked "Do you guys need to get home right away? We could hang out here for a while if you want." They both agreed to stay for a while and we all ended up on the couch in front of the tv. "How about a movie?" I asked.

They both liked the idea and we looked through the HBO channels. "Stop!" Clare interjected as I was channel surfing. "Go back two channels." I complied.

"Really Clare, True Blood (2)?" I complained.

"Have you ever watched it?" She asked.

"No. It has vampires, therefore I'm not watching it. I've seen the Twilight movies and have sworn never to watch anything vampire ever again." I said stubbornly.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Alli started in. "This is _nothing_ like Twilight! First of all the vampires don't sparkle, they blow up in sunlight, they need human or synthetic blood, and getting bitten by one won't turn you into one, and you get to see most characters of this show naked!" She ticked off on her fingers. Clare blushed at the 'naked' part of Alli's rant.

"Fine." I huffed. "But the second I see a penis I'm outta here!"

"No penises on this show sadly." Alli replied.

"Can we stop talking about those _things."_ Clare asked. Alli and I laughed.

"Oh!" Alli squealed. "This is the episode where Jessica and Jason _get together."_

"I don't know why you ship them." Clare giggled. "She was better with Hoyt."

"Nah uh! He's_ way_ too boring for her. But with Jason he's just so _mmm_ and she's just so _mmm!_ They have much more sexual tension. Thus, making it a better couple to ship."

"But Hoyt's so nice. Jason, although good looking, is just a womanizer. Plus Hoyt's his best friend!"

"Clare! Did you not _see_ the episode where Jessica throws that party with the college kids where they played rock band? Jason was _heartbroken_ seeing that other guy all over her! He_ loves_ her."

"I give up." Clare laughed throwing her hands up. "You have an excuse for _everything_ Jason does!"

"Only because I secretly ship Jason and Alli." She smiled and started making kissing noises.

"On _that_ note, I'm going to get some food. You guys want anything?" I asked and stood up from the couch.

"Not me, I actually have to get home but that'll give you two love birds some _alone_ time." Alli said winking and began making kissing noises again.

"Okay, out." Clare laughed and playfully shoved Alli towards the door.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." She stopped just before exiting my house. "You two," She said pointing at us, "use protection!" She exclaimed before shutting the front door behind her.

"Gotta love Alli." Clare said, still giggling as she joined me in the kitchen.

"She's okay." I shrugged and leaned against the counter. "But I've got a better girl that I love." I smiled, loving the way I can make her blush. "And speaking of you, I've been meaning to ask, how did you enjoy your first stay at hotel Eli?"

She laughed and responded "It was okay, next time I sleepover you should tell the party guests in the _main lobby_ to keep it down so the other tenants can get some rest."

"You slept just fine as I remember. Cute little Clare Bear was so peaceful while she was snoring away." I teased.

"I do_ not_ snore." She playfully slapped my arm. "You take that back."

"And if I don't?" I smirked.

"Then I'll just have to do_ this."_ She reached out and kissed me hard on the lips.

A minute later when she pulled away, I said "Not a very good form of punishment Edwards." I took a minute to catch my breath. "Speaking of that and hotel Eli, I'd just like to let you know that only the _first_ night is free."

She teasingly said "Pressuring me already? We just started dating last night." She pulled her body away from mine and my purchases from earlier fell from my jacket. "What are those?" She asked, eyeing the packages sprawled on the floor.

"Oh. I can explain that." I said quickly.

"Oh really?" She arched an eyebrow.

"It's a just incase type of thing. So we won't have to go through what we did today again if you ever decide that you want to do _that-" _I indicated to the condoms. "with me." I could feel a small bit of heat creeping into my cheeks.

"I see." She said slowly. "And what if I decided that was _now?"_ She met my eyes.

"Eli! We're home!" Bullfrog and Cece called out in unison.

* * *

**I'm so proud of myself for updating every other day so far, but sadly that must come to an end because tonight mommy dearest and I are going to my uncle's cabin until Sunday and he doesn't have internet. :( Today I'm going to try to start chapter 4 and hopefully finish it Sunday when I get home but it probably won't be up until Monday and from there I'm going to try to get back to updating every other day.**

**(1) R.I.P. Morty. Reccently I was watching a video that was taken before season 11 where Justin Kelly and Munro Chambers gave a tour of the parking lot, saying which cars were used in the show and they came to Morty's spot and Munro goes "Morty's dead. Who cares?" and I about cried but then he said to himself "I care." Lol**

**(2) Other than Degrassi, True Blood is probably my all time favorite show. And I'm _so_ excited because my mom's getting us HBO specifically for us to watch True Blood.**

**Anyways, thoughts on the story?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh! So sorry for the late update! This week I have been really busy and I haven't been able to get a lot of time on my laptop. But guess what? I'm sixteen now yay! :) My birthday was Wednesday. :) But that isn't an excuse for a late update. The next update will be on Sunday or Monday, no later I promise!**

* * *

We scrambled to pick up the boxes from the floor and I shoved them back into my jacket right as my parents walked into the kitchen.

"Clare! How are you honey?" My mother's face lit up when she saw my girlfriend.

"I'm good. How was your trip?" She replied politely.

"Oh it was wonderful! But I sure am glad to see you here again! What brings you around these parts again?" Cece asked hopefully.

"Clare and I are back together." I answered proudly, and put my arm around my blushing beauty.

"Oh baby_ boy!"_ My mother squealed happily and hugged both Clare and I. She stepped away and turned to Clare. "Sweetie, you are staying for dinner tonight. You have to fill us in on how you've been doing. After all we haven't seen you in almost a whole _year."_ She glared at me.

"Glad to see you again Clarabelle." Bullfrog said and put a hand on her shoulder. "Eli's been such a mess without you." He stage-whispered to Clare.

"I wasn't _that_ bad." I said. Cece turned around from the stove where she was starting to cook spaghetti to give me a _look_. "Okay, maybe I was_ that_ bad." I held my hands up in defeat. Clare giggled.

"Well I'm here now." She smiled.

* * *

"So Clare, how are your parents doing? Last I heard they were getting a divorce correct?" Cece asked a bit intrudingly as we all settled at the table.

_"Mom."_ I glared at her.

"Sorry sweetheart," She said to Clare. "This one," She tilted her head towards me. "doesn't share very well and I don't mean to pry I just want to know what's going on with you. I've always kind of thought of you as part of the family."

"Oh no. It's fine. That was awhile ago. My dad has his own apartment and he's living with his girlfriend Irene. My mom's already remarried." I could tell she was trying not to sound bitter.

"Oh wow." My mother exclaimed. "That's a bit soon isn't it?"

"I completely agree, Cece." Clare said taking a bite of her pasta.

"So who's this Jake boy you dated a while ago?" Cece was completely oblivious to Clare turning bright red. "I'm on the Facerange now and I was checking up on you. I kind of missed having another girl around."

"Oh, um I met him because he was my mom's friend's son. But then my mother _married_ that friend of hers." It was a little funny to see Cece almost choke on her spaghetti.

"Oh!" She interjected.

* * *

Later that night, I was laying in my bed just smiling like an idiot. Clare was so cute when she was telling my parents about her summer and writing for the school newspaper. I loved watching the way her curls bounce when she laughs. Or how she turned bright red every time one of my parents would crack a sex joke. While I was just on the brink of sleep, my phone started buzzing.

I saw that it was Clare. "Hello?" I answered, trying not to sound groggy.

"Eli," I heard she was crying and sat straight up.

"Clare what is it? Are you alright? What's wrong?" I questioned, while trying to slow my breathing to stop the oncoming panic attack.

"Would you mind if I came over? For the night?"

"Of course. But what's happened?" I tried to ask calmly.

"I'll be there soon. I'll tell you then. I just need to sneak out first." She said slowly.

"I'll meet you halfway alright? Near our special bench." (1) I responded, already throwing my shirt back on and slipping on my shoes.

"Okay." She said meekly and hung up. I practically ran to my parent's room where they were watching a movie.

"Clare's having trouble at home tonight and she needs to stay here is that alright?" I asked hurriedly.

"Of course she can Eli. We're here if you guys need anything." Cece said.

"Especially _sexual_ protection." My dad winked and chuckled.

"Bullfrog!" My mother scolded him. "Well, actually he's right. As much as I'd love to see little Eli's and little Clare's, I'm just too dang young to be a grandma."

"I know mom. I've already got that covered. But I told Clare I'd meet her so she doesn't have to walk all the way here alone."

I closed the door as Cece happily squealed "You mean, you two are _active?_ Oh I'm so _happy_ for you two!"

I sprinted to our bench to wait for Clare. After a few minutes, I saw a figure walking down the sidewalk, making a beeline to me. I hopped up and ran to the figure and when she saw me, she started running as well. "Clare!" I exclaimed as I caught her in an air-tight hug. "What's wrong?" I demanded, taking her face in my hands.

"I just- Jake found, he_ knows_ Eli!" She exclaimed.

"Calm down. I'm here. Let's just sit down." I put my arm around her and guided her to our bench. She seemed so fragile in my arms. She was crying again. "Take your time to calm down. I love you so much. I hate to see you so upset like this." I whispered into her ear and gentlely lifted her onto my lap so I could hold her like a small child.

"Can we just go home Eli?" She asked, and I couldn't help but love the fact that she called my house "home." "I promise to tell you. I just need to calm down."

"Of course sweetheart." I said to her. It was the first time I ever called her one of those mushy couple nicknames and I loved saying every syllable. We walked home hand in hand.

* * *

"So, what's up?" I asked once we were in my room.

"Today, after I got home, Jake and I were working on a Civics (2) project in my room, because the teacher assigned us as partners, and he asked to borrow a pencil and I said I didn't mind." She started tearing up again. "He picked up my bag and he-he," She started to sob and I put my arms around her.

"What is it honey?" I layed my head on her shoulder. "What did Jake do?"

"He found th-the tests from earlier and he-he blew up at me." She turned and enveloped me in a full hug. "He said that I should have told him and he flipped out because that _one_ test was positive." Her body convulsed against me with her heavy sobs. "I _begged_ him not to but he called the clinic and arranged an appointment for me Friday."

"Clare I know you may not want to hear this, but maybe it is a good thing that he arranged that appointment. That way you can be a hundred percent sure." I started to rub her back soothingly. "You won't have to worry at all anymore."

"But Eli, I just wanted to accept those two negative tests and forget I even took the other one. What if those two tests were wrong? I _can't_ be pregnant. Not now. I have a year and a half of high school left not to mention college." I wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Clare." I looked in her eyes. "There is a higher chance that the one test was wrong rather than the two. And if not, as long as you still want me, I will be with you _every_ step of the way holding your hand whenever you need. Hotel Eli will always be open to you. And I will be there for you the entire time."

"Thank you Eli. I love you."

"I love you too. Now it's late and we have school tomorrow. Let's get you to bed." I pushed her slowly onto her back and began to tuck her in.

"I'm not four. You need some sleep too mister." She used my shirt to pulled me so I was laying next to her.

"Fine." I sighed and took off my shirt.

"Eli, how do you expect me to sleep with you shirtless?" Clare laughed.

"I know I have a beautiful body, but you are _very_ tired. I can tell from your eyes. There will always be another time for you to view moi. But for now, we're just gonna cuddle." I snuggled in next to her.

I could get used to this.

* * *

"I don't want to be here, Eli. Not with him." She whispered over the phone.

"Just say the word and I'm there."

"Oh, I hate to ask. I mean you're not busy are you?"

"I will never be too busy for you, Blue Eyes." (3) I said seriously. "Besides, I'd love an excuse not to do Chem. homework."

"Thanks Eli. I appreciate this so much. I don't know how I'll ever be able to make all this up to you."

"Oh I could think of quite a few ways." I purred into the phone, earning a "wtf" look from Bullfrog who was sitting on the other end of the couch.

"Eli!" She laughed. "You don't want end up here again with me anytime soon do you?"

"You saw the condoms didn't you?" I tried to say quietly.

_"Atta boy." _Bullfrog mumbled.

"Yes I did." She sighed in defeat. "Jake just checked me in. How fast can you be here?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thank you so much. I love you."

"I love you too sweet pea." I hung up.

"You've _definately_ inherited the Goldsworthy charm!" My dad laughed as I rolled my eyes and hurried out the door.

* * *

"Eli!" Clare exclaimed happily and grabbed my arm and walked me over to where her and Jake were sitting.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Jake sneered.

"I am this sweet girl's _boyfriend_ and I think _I_ deserve to know the result of these tests just as much as you do."

"Really Clare? _This_ guy again? I thought I showed you a _real man_ two weeks ago." He chortled.

"Shut up Jake. You're just jealous." I said in a mock-girl voice and slapped him weakly on the knee from my chair.

"Look dude you want to get physical with me? I'll fuck you sideways anyplace, anytime. I would_ love_ to get my hands on you. Just give me the chance, emo boy." Jake said menacingly.

"Sorry bro, as much as I love my eyeliner, I prefer the girls." I turned and flashed Clare a flirty smile.

"You two better shut up." Clare started in a hushed tone.

"Clare Edwards?" The nurse called and Clare stood up and faced Jake and I.

_"Play nice."_ She demanded.

"Yes ma'am." I smirked at her as she walked up to meet the nurse.

"Since when are you two together again?" Jake asked with distaste.

"Sunday night. We were reunited at my party. You didn't really think she spent the night at _Alli's_ did you?" I waggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"Clare would never do anything like _that."_ Jake spat.

"She said she wished I was her first. How could I not _show_ her what she was missing with you?" I said cockily.

"Wow. I guess Saint Clare is more of a whore than I thought. I'm so happy she lives with me. Free action in the next room. I won't have to settle for lose Jenna anymore."

"As much as I'd love to punch you right now, Clare told me to play nice with you. But you sure as hell better get some things straight. First of all, my girlfriend is_ not_ a whore and if I hear you call her that ever again, you will end up in the hospital to get my foot surgically removed from your ass. Second, Clare made a colossal mistake giving you what she did and she's in the process of undoing that mistake by fixing things with me, the person she was meant to be with in the first place. And last but not least, if I ever hear about you so much as_ looking_ at Clare in a way that I don't like, you will go missing." I let go of the front of his plaid shirt. "Got all of that?" He nodded gingerly.

"Hey guys." Clare said brightly. "All done in there. Now we just have to wait." She curled up in the chair that was positioned in between Jake and I. I held her hand and she leaned to put her head on my shoulder. "Oh my God, Eli. It was so awkward in there."

"It wasn't much different out here between me and the lumberjack." I murmured into her hair.

She snorted. "He's a _carpenter_ and you know it."

"Who cares?" I rolled my eyes.

"Clare?" The nurse called again. "Can you and your, uh, family members come back here?" She eyed Jake and I.

"Do I have to take my clothes off again?" Clare grumbled as we were all led down a small, stuffy hallway.

"No." The nurse laughed. "I just have all of your test results ready."

"Okay." Clare said, taking a big breath as we all were crammed into the small examine room.

"Well you are not pregnant, Clare. Though I can't imagine why one of the test were positive. Can you remember what brand it was?"

"First response." I answered immediately.

The nurse did some typing on her computer. "Aha!" She interjected after a minute. "That brand has had some recalls in the Toronto area recently. Apparently all the wiring was done backwards in them." She flashed us all a smile. "If it was wired correctly it would've said not pregnant." We all let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's get out of here." Clare said once we were out in front of the building.

"Anything for milady." I said in an English accent and she laughed as I pulled her by her hand and we gaily headed into no specific direction.

* * *

**Again sorry about the late update.**

**(1) In my Degrassi universe, this bench is roughly halfway between Eli and Clare's houses.**

**(2) This was the first school subject other than P.E. that popped into my head. To be honest, I don't even know what Civics is.**

**(3) I don't remember Eli calling her Blue Eyes in the actual tv show but I do like that nickname so it is included in my story because I'm the author and I DO WHAT I WANT! Unless my mother tells me not to...**

**Feel free to bug me about updating if I'm late again alright? After sixteen years with my mom, I actually respond to nagging. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry guys! When I went to type up this chapter on my laptop, the stupid thing had caught a virus so now it basically is unusable for the time being and I could't get onto another computer until today but I spent all day on here typing this so I hope you enjoy the last chapter of Reason!**

* * *

Clare was giggling almost drunkenly when we walked into the playground a few blocks away from the clinic. All I could do was chuckle. Her laughing was contagious, the way it made her whole face light up, and the way her bright blue eyes sparkled. God, I just _loved_ this girl!

"I love you Clare!" I blurted as we were still shrieking with laughter.

"I love you back, Eli." She smiled as she nuzzled her head in the crook of my neck.

I stopped abruptly, causing her to stumble a little with the shock of lost momentum. "Stay with me for the weekend." I insisted seriously.

"Of course." She responded happily, not missing a beat.

"I mean _stay_ with me, the entire weekend, just you and me." I looked her dead in the eyes, hoping she'd understand what I was asking.

She looked a little apprehensive for a moment. "Okay." She slowly agreed while biting her lip.

"Thank you." I smiled. "But I'm going to walk you home right now okay?" She looked worried. "Only so you can let your mom know that you'll be staying with _Alli_ this weekend under the supervision of both her responsible, adult parents." I smirked at her sarcastically. "And you two will spend the whole weekend watching True Blood, arguing over what couple pairings you like better." I chuckled.

"Shush you." She laughed and slapped me playfully on the chest.

I stood infront of her and leaned in so my lips were centimeters away from hers and smiled. "Make me." I teased and began to lean away when she suddenly tugged my face back to hers and pushed me back against a nearby tree as she assaulted my skin with her lips in every place she could reach. She left a trail of kisses up my neck, past my collarbone, up to the corner of my jaw beneath my ear.

"I love you." She whispered before using her teeth to tug on my earlobe. Next, she kissed my cheeks, my forehead, both my eyelids, the tip of my nose, my chin, and...

I looked up to see her several feet away, walking in the general direction of her house. "You tease!" I yelled as I ran after her.

"Takes one to know one." She giggled as soon as I caught up.

* * *

_Ding!_

The stove beeped, letting me know my lasagna, Clare's favorite dinner food, was done. I checked the clock on the microwave as I set the casserole dish on the counter so it's contents could cool. Ten minutes until I had to go pick Clare up. Thank god when my parents left for the weekend they left Cece's car.

"An emergency vehicle." Bullfrog warned, as he begrudgingly handed over the keys earlier this evening.

I looked out the window above the kitchen sink at the maroon Chevy Impala with the breast cancer awareness ribbon magnet on the back. (1) Not my idea of a manly car at all, but I guess I can't stress it.

I pressed the number two speed dial on my phone. (2)

"Hello?" An angelic voice answered.

"Hey gorgeous, you missing me?" I teased as I bolted down the hallway to my room. I had made sure to pick up all the dirty clothes, vacuum my floor, make my bed, I even dusted. I think my room was the cleanest it's ever been since I had lived here.

"You know it." She giggled on the other end of the phone line. "Mom's okay with me spending the weekend with _Alli."_ She giggled, overwhelmed with the naughtiness of lying to her folks. I loved how innocent she was.

"Good!" I exclaimed, exalted that everything was going according to plan. I went to my dresser and picked up the two dozen roses I bought after walking Clare home. I grabbed half and hissed as some of the thorns came into contact with my skin.

"Eli? Are you alright?" Clare questioned, panic filling her voice.

"Um, yeah I'm fine. Just, uh stubbed my toe and it kind of hurt." I ripped the tops off of the roses I was holding and sprinkled some of the bright red petals on my bed, onto the floor and through the door, down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Oh, poor baby." She laughed.

"Yes, I am a very poor baby and I need someone to take care of me." I mocked in a toddler's voice. I whipped out the lighter I had in my back pocket and lit the two vanilla scented candles resting on the table top. "In fact," I smirked as I walked back to my room, "I think you need to kiss me better."

"That can certainly be arranged." She purred.

"Lucky me." I lit all the candles resting on my desk, on my dresser, and on the nightstand next to my bed. I scooped up the rest of the roses and paused while passing the mirror on the way out of my room. After school, I had changed into black skinny jeans and a tight grey v-neck t shirt. I ran a hand through my hair, and did the one thing no one could ever know about...the Justin Bieber hair flip. "I'm leaving right now, be there in ten okay?"

"Okay. I love you." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I love you too." I slipped my phone back into my pocket and walked into the kitchen, arranging the roses in the clear vase on the table and set the table for two.

* * *

I walked up Clare's front steps and rang the bell. "I have to go mom! Mrs. Bhandari's here! I'll call you tomorrow!" Suddenly, the door opened, and Clare launched herself into my arms for a quick hug. She ran and pulled me to the car. We hopped in and she demanded "Go, go, go! Before she looks out the window!"

I hurriedly drove away as she lifted up the middle console and slithered next to me. "Well hello there." I smirked.

"You smell good, like vanilla." I blushed as she nuzzled into my side.

"Haha, thank you." I chuckled. "Hey, I got something for you."

"Really?" She looked up at me.

"Yep. Check the backseat." She bent over the seat and pulled the red box from the back.

"What's this for Eli?" She asked me as she untied the pink ribbons.

"Just to say 'I love you.'" I shrugged.

"Well I love you too." She leaned over and kissed my cheek before taking the lid off the box. She smiled as she pulled the fluffy black teddy bear out of the box. "Thank you." She laughed. "He's so soft. Just like your hair!" She joked and petted me. "So his name is Little Eli."

I laughed right along with her as we parked in my driveway. "Hey can you hand me that ribbon?" I asked as we got out of the car.

"Okay?" I took the ribbon from her and wrapped it around her head. "Eli, I know we're going into your house. I mean, it's not gonna be a surprise when we get inside."

"Well I'm willing to prove you wrong." I took her hand and led her up the stairs and into the kitchen and sat her down at the table.

"Can I take this thing off now?" She whined. "I hate not being able to see."

"No you cannot, Ms. Impatient." I dished out the meal I cooked and poured us glasses of apple juice. (But in those clear round wine glasses to make it seem classy.)

"Now?" She asked as I settled into the chair across from her as her fingers tapped the table.

"Yes, you can now." I smiled at the look of surprise on her face.

"E-Eli, this is amazing!" She cried.

"Why thank you!" I smirked.

"Yum." She said as she picked up her fork and began eating.

* * *

"Okay so now that you have enjoyed this_ wonderful_ meal that your _wonderful_ boyfriend made, you must take my hand and follow me."

"Gladly." She smiled seductively and let me lead her down the hallway littered with rose petals and into my room.

I shut the door behind us and slyly took my stereo remote out of my pocket and soon we were hearing "Without You" by My Darkest Days. She raised her eyebrow at me. "You're surprisingly good at this romantic stuff. It's not like you."

"Your hitting me where I live!" I put my hand over my heart and faked hurt.

"Oh I'm sorry. Would you like to dance with me?" She asked hopefully. I took her hand and soon we were swaying to the beat. "I just can't help but feel like you must have done all this before to be so good at planning this all." She looked down.

"Clare," I lifted her chin so she would look into my eyes. "My first time with Julia was in the back of Morty. Which is probably the most disgusting place I could think of. I mean, dead people used to chill back there. There was no romance, no kisses, it was just emotionless. But this time, you are my second chance at love and I want to do everything right this time. I want to make you feel special because you are the most important person in my life. Do you understand?"

She nodded. "I love you so much, Eli. I want to be with you forever. And I'm scared that won't happen. I mean, we're in high school, how in the world are we going to last when life's always getting in the way?" I used my thumb to wipe the single tear falling down her pink cheek.

"Clare, I need you to listen to me okay?" She looked deep into my eyes. "After this past year we found each other again and I know in my heart if anything happens we will be able to find our way back to each other again and again and again. We are not your parents. We will make mistakes, all couples do, but we won't make theirs because we are meant to be together and we were made for each other. I am one hundred percent positive that one day you will become my beautiful wife and I'm willing to fight for you figuratively and literally. I love you so much, you complete me and I know that we can last forever."

"How can you know that for sure?" She inquired.

"All I know is that you are the greatest thing to ever happen to me and when you're around I just feel like as long as you're by my side, everything will be okay. When you're not with me, all I can think about is different ways to make you laugh because that's the most amazing sound in the world. I just want to make you happy and I know I can as long as we're together."

"Eli, you are my world." She said seriously when the song ended and changed to "The Last Night," which is my favorite Skillet song. "And you have me forever." I hugged her tight, seeing she was crying again. Suddenly, she was kissing me deeply and forcefully and her arms tightened around me, locking me to her.

Soon, I was backed up to my bed and I fell as Clare pounced on top of me and her ferocious kisses were raining down all over me, and clothes were starting to come undone so fast that I couldn't even keep track.

"Clare, Clare, Clare." She stopped.

"What?" She looked down at me innocently.

"Slow down. I want to do this right." I said calmly and slowly rolled us so I was resting above her. "And while I love this, I'd like to take the lead okay? I want our first time to be _me_ making love to _you_. We can get into the the role reversal and kinky stuff later. Okay?"

"Okay." She agreed.

I leaned down and kissed her more slowly this time, but with just as much passion. We wrapped our arms around each other and started to grind our hips together in a slow, sensual rhythm.

Her arms snaked up the back of my shirt and she let her hands softly explore my shoulder muscles. In turn, my rough calloused hands pushed her blouse up slowly and we both sat up, breaking the kiss for only a moment as she slid it off. While we were upright, my arms embraced her to me and I unlatched her lacy white bra. We stopped kissing and locked eyes as she let the straps fall down her ivory shoulders. I crossed my arms at my waist to tug off my t shirt. After, we both paused to admire what we could see of each other's bodies.

The stereo changed to play the Papa Roach song "No Matter What."

I leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the lips and slowly pushed her onto her back. I looked into her eyes before kissing her again. Both her hands found mine and pulled them both up to rest on her breasts. I softly started to knead them in my hands, loving the feel of her.

I was brought to full attention when I felt Clare let out a soft moan into our kiss. My skinny jeans were really starting to seem like a bad choice. She started moving her hips again and the space in my pants got even more cramped. I began moving with her and we both groaned at the intense feeling of ecstasy.

After a few minutes of this, I needed to feel more of her skin. Before I could do anything, her hands inched down my chest and to the top of my jeans. My belt was already undone and she pulled it through all the loops agonizingly slow and tossed it onto the floor. She undid the button and pulled down the zipper and paused, asking a silent question. I nodded letting her know that it was okay. Her hand snaked into my boxers and firmly gripped my solid member.

She began to squeeze and move her hand, causing me to growl in the back of my throat. At the sound, the pace of her ministrations increased and I removed her hand and I took off my pants so she'd have more room. She started again, this time harsher, with a deep look of intent on her face.

"Oh my-, oh god! C-Clare! I'm about to-" She stopped all movement.

"Sorry, but I don't want to get that stuff on my hands. Alli told me about when that happened to her and it sounds gross."

I couldn't believe my ears. I started to laugh.

"Hey, it's not that funny."

"You are going to pay for that." I said and crawled so I was hovering over her. I attacked her neck, and collar bone, and jaw; like she did to me in the park earlier. I left a hickey low on the right side of her neck as I massaged my hips against hers.

I slid her jeans off so our amounts of clothing still were even. I lowered my head and latched onto her nipple and began sucking hard while touching the other. I switched breasts and teased the nipple in my hand while nipping at the one in my mouth. I kissed down her stomach, and dipped my tongue in her belly button playfully. I curled my fingers on the sides of her white lace panties. I noticed the wet spot growing around her center. I pulled them down painfully slow, for myself and for her. She went wide eyed as I began to place feather light kisses on her thighs, I moved as sluggish as possible. She closes her eyes while I was doing this, seeming to relax during my torture. I made sure to shock her enough to go rigid as I placed a hard, lingering kiss on her clitoris.

Her back arched as I ran my tongue snail-like through her wet folds. "Please Eli!" She whimpered when I repeated my last movement.

"What do you want?" I asked huskily.

"I-I don't know! Just please do something!"

With that, I plunged my tongue into her roughly, causing a loud, surprised shriek. I continued this as she screamed louder, and louder; especially when I added my index finger, then my middle.

"Oh my God! Eli!" I stopped, hearing those words. "Eli? Wh-wh-" She sputtered.

"Karma's a bitch." I smirked and leaned over her again.

"Oh, you ass!" She laughed and swatted at my naked chest.

"But I'm your ass." I let my lopsided smile slip off my face as I kissed her again.

"Can um, can you get one of those condoms?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I can, but only if you say the magic word."

She rolled her eyes. "Please."

"Please what? And make it sincere."

"How about 'bitch get a condom, please?'" She smiled. "Or you might not have sex after all this elaborate planning?"

"Okay, okay." I put my hands up defensively and opened the drawer from my nightstand and took out one of the square packages. I tore it open and rolled the latex onto my throbbing dick. I loomed over her and smiled as I kissed her and asked "You ready?" She nodded and pulled my body against her in anticipation. The feeling of her skin on mine set me over the edge and I pushed into her. We both moaned loud at the contact between us. She thrusted against me and I copied her movement. Quickly we developed a nice fast pace. I felt her walls clench around me and I began moving my hips faster, and erratically.

I felt myself getting closer and closer to cumming, and slammed myself into her harder and harder until we were both yelling with intense pleasure and when Clare began screaming "Eli!" I lost it and felt the liquid spilling out of the tip of my cock as I continued to thrust, trying to get Clare off as well. She screamed my name louder, one final time as we both slowed our movements until we came to a complete stop.

"Wow."

"That was-"

"I know."

I slipped out of her and threw away our used condom and she excused herself to use the restroom. When she returned, I had put on a clean pair of boxers. She picked up my shirt off the floor and tugged it on. She crawled back into bed next to me and I scooped her up in my arms.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Forever and Always?"

"Forever and Always."

* * *

**So? What did you think? With my laptop having the virus, I'm not going to be updating very much even though I don't have anymore stories to update right now but I have many ideas for more stories and I hope to post one tomorrow though I can't make any promises.**

**(1) This is actually a description of the beautiful car that I own and her name is Paula! :D**

**(2) Everyone's first speed dial is their voicemail, otherwise Clare would certainly be his number one.**

**Until next time, happy trails to you!**


End file.
